Van Helsinki: Mind of Madness
Van Helsinki: Mind of Madness (originally titled Van Helsinki: Mind of a Madman, and, before this, Shadows of the Mind) is a fanfiction posted on fanfiction.net. It tells a version of the murder of Fay Løren and the immediate aftermath, mostly focussed on Van Helsinki's mental state at the time, though with brief views of Fay and Geoff Vampire's thoughts too. The 'fic' uses the original dialogue from the scene in the film, though also takes a different look at the characters involved. It is described as 'Van Helsinki's thoughts during and after his killing of Fay' on the site. The fanfiction runs from Van and Fay exiting the house, following their escape from brainwashing to Van arriving at the Red Herring Church gates. This fanfiction has not been truly recognised as canon, and should thus be treated with caution. Characters *Van Helsinki *Fay Loren *Geoff Vampire *Creepy Man (mentioned) *Professor Ford (mentioned) *Svetlana (mentioned, as 'Not-Fay') *The Duck (mentioned) *Mr. Loren (mentioned) Synopsis The fanfic uses the dialogue from the scene after Van and Fay escape the brainwashing. It goes inside Van, Fay and Geoff's heads during this sequence, cutting out just before Van reaches the Red Herring Church after killing Fay.. Changes While the fanfiction does not outright change any part of the film, it does introduce a lot of controversial aspects to the film which are not mentioned or covered anywhere in either the script or movie, though nor are they explicitally denied. *Van Helsinki is described as sometimes being 'mysteriously charming' to Professor Ford, which, while hinted at in their relationship, is never seen on screen. *It states that Fay had a completely twisted life because of Van and Geoff, and her 'girlhood' was utterly gone. It also outright says that she came from a rich family with a 'large inheritance' left to her (though it could be argued this is suggested by the fact she is using military-grade weapons e.g. the M4A1). *It seems to imply that Fay's mother was killed by Van, as supported by Word of St. Paul, as Geoff Vampire has not killed her. *It says Van Helsinki was a 'former detective', when in the film all that is said is that he is an ex member of the police force - his exact role is left unstated. *It speculates about Van's motivations for killing Fay, which are suggested to be mostly about fear of her stopping his killing of Geoff (which is possibly a pun based on the Original Ending where Fay did kill Geoff). *it implies Fay survived, albeit not by much, the initial Mozambique Drill carried out by Van, and thus presumably bled to death. *It says Geoff just happened to be playing Bach's Tocatta and Fugue in D minor in the churchyard when Van arrived, and had played more music before this. *It outright states that the Red Herring Church was two miles away from the House (which is supported by Word of St. Paul, but not outright by the film or script). *It says Van had been hunting Geoff 'for twenty years' and that the Loren Case was just Geoff being careless about avoiding Van. *It implies that the Duck-winning by Geoff, and the Fete happened twenty years prior to Van Helsinki. *It says that Geoff had been in Van's mind, at the forefront, for these twenty years. *It says Van had a female friend called Rachel (heavily implied to be his girlfriend) when the events of the Fete took place. He then 'left' her, and beat her when she tried to come back to him (this could be supported by Geoff's line about 'all the hearts you've broken' to Van at the climax of the film). *It states that Van outright fled his past, and tried to cut off all links with the Fete, which is never stated in the film. In light of other fanfictions Comparing Mind of Madness to the other fanfictions clarifies some issues supported and others disproven. Support *Van's 'charm' is shown in fanfics like Van Helsinki: All the Hearts and Van Helsinki: First Contact. *Almost all fanfictions assume Van was a former detective. *Van's girlfriend Rachel appears in Memories. Disproven *The earlier scripts, a higher level of canon, specifically have Geoff refer to Creepy Man. While the fanfic implies Geoff knew about him as a hallucination, the mention in the script does not support this, making the claim that he only existed in Van's head outright wrong. *Van seems to kill his targets outright during the Vanfics, and not leave them to linger. This makes Fay's survival unlikely, even just to bleed to death. *Very few fanfictions mention Geoff, making it unlikely that he was permenantly on Van's mind. *Van didn't flee his past obviously, as he was already going to join the police academy before the fete, and still joined it afterwards, as seen in Memories and Van Helsinki: First Case. Category:Disputed Canon Category:Vanfic Category:Dubious Canon